Berbelanja
by Lucatha
Summary: Netherlands dan OCFem!Indonesia sedang berbelanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hari Raya. "Ini... kenapa mbak-mbaknya liatin mulu dari tadi? baru lihat bule cakep ya?". perbedaan tipis harga baju yang sama itu... tanya bang Raditya deh, "Sabar ya Neth."


Kejadian ini aku alami ketika menemani Nesia _pacarku_-_setidaknya-aku-berharap_ pergi belanja membeli baju lebaran di sebuah mall terkenal Jakarta, ia membelinya untuk seluruh saudaranya dan bahkan sempat-sempatnya membeli peralatan memasak.

**HETALIA © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**OC Fem!Indonesia dan Netherlands  
Ide pasaran jadi jangan dibawa serius plis, dan bahasa ulalala bertebaran.  
OC,OOC, Don't Like? Back Off! I'mma a Thug.  
Tidak ada Copycat.**

Kau takkan tau jika seorang wanita asyik berbelanja itu seperti apa.

Kau tahu? Baguslah! Nih denger ya menurut pengalamanku tadi bersama Nesia untuk PERTAMA KALINYA, aku enggak mau lagi belanja barengan wanita! Kau tahu kenapa? Rasanya ni kaki gue mau patah! Noh aku tanya ya Kenapa sih kalian sebagai wanita lama banget cuman buat milih baju? Jawab, jawab.

Oke itu hanya sebagian kecil. Tadi dia niatnya beli baju untuk dia dan saudara-saudaranya, kebetulan aku mengantarnya pergi, kami berkeliling mencari-cari toko baju yang dipenuhi sesak oleh para ibu-ibu serta remaja yang sedang berbelanja. Bahkan mereka cekikikan ketika melihatku sambil berbisik-bisik, ibu-ibu ganjen sempat senyum-senyum gaje ke arahku.

"Neth, menurutmu bagus yang ini? Atau ini?" tangan mungil nesia mengapit 2 setelan baju dress berwarna hijau muda dan pink, aku mengamatinya sebentar dan menurutku keduanya bagus. Nesia manyun karena aku memberikan opini itu, ia malah menggantungnya kembali lalu mengajakku pergi ke toko lain.

Kami sampai di toko selanjutnya, well sebenarnya itu _boutique_. Tu-tunggu i-ini kan _boutique _mahal! "Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah satu karyawan menyambut kami ramah lalu ia senyum-senyum gaje kearahku. _maaf mbak saya tidak menyukai wanita tua._

Nesia hanya tersenyum lalu ia berbasa-basi entah apa yang dibicarakannya, wanita itu mengangguk lalu sempat melirik kerahku._ Mbak dari tadi main lirik-lirik mulu, baru liat bule ganteng ya?_

Aku sempat melihat-lihat baju yang digantung dan yang dipakaikan pada manekin, rata-rata toko baju yang dipilih Nesia bajunya panjang-panjang dan berkerudung. Oalah memangnya Viet, Laos, Thai, Brunei, Malay, Singapore dan Kamboja mau ya pakai baju panjang disaat panas-panas gini? "Neth, aku tanya pendapatmu lagi tapi kau jangan bilang bagus dua-duanya!" aku mengangguk lalu ia menyodorkanku baju Dress panjang berwarna hitam-putih bercorak dan violet berenda seperti baju kelalawar.

Sungguh, wanita itu mahluk ribet ya.

Duh, kau tidak akan membayangkan bagaimana seorang pria yang tidak tahu menahu tentang fashion seorang wanita disuruh milih baju adalah pilihan yang susah! Kenapa tidak membeli dua-duanya saja sih? Dan tentu saja pakai uangmu sendiri! Bukan punyaku.

"bagaimana kalau yang ini?" aku memberinya Dress yang bermotifkan kupu-kupu hitam dengan background putih, rok selutut dan sedikit mengembang. Ia memandang Dress itu sebentar lalu berkomentar

"jelek."

Sudah kubilang kan wanita itu mahluk ribet? Dalam hal berbelanja tentu saja.

Aku mengembalikan baju itu lalu melihat-lihat baju untuk pria, kata Nesia sih ini namanya baju koko, Namanya mirip sereal ya "NEEETTH!" Nesia sedikit-mengeluarkan-suara-toaknya dan sejak kapan ia sudah ada di toko sebelah?!

Dengan langkah gontai, aku menghampiri dia yang matanya berbinar-binar karena melihat angka diskon 50%

"Neth lihat nih, lucu ya?" aku hanya mengangguk harap cemas supaya ia segera menyelesaikan belanjanya.

"dari tadi cuman angguk-angguk aja, lagi puasa Neth?" ia memanyunkan bibirnya lalu beralih pada celana katun yang sama diskonannya. Terdengar lagi suara cekikikan dari remaja-remaja disampingku sambil curi-curi pandang, duh maaf ya aku tahu aku ganteng dan walaupun wajahmu mirip Kuro Usagi sekalian, tapi hatiku tetap untuk Nesia seorang.

_belum tentu sih._

Kayaknya orang yang kita bicarain mulai bosan deh, tuh tuh kelihatan. Ia menarik pergelangan bajuku lalu memberikan isyarat agar segera pergi dari tempat itu. "kenapa? Enggak ada yang bagus?" tanyaku hendak memegang tangannya "tidak, aku-HEI ini masih bulan puasa! Jangan pegangan tangan dulu napa! Entar orang-orang pada liatin." ya ampun nes, saking menghargainya kamu pegangan tangan pun enggak boleh? Huh kagak bisa ngebayangin Rated-M deh, karena ini Rated-T.

"woi Neth! Jangan mikiran macam-macam!" tetap saja ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Mata Nesia berbinar-binar mencari lagi toko yang belum sempat ia datangi, hari ini memang mall rada penuh sesak dan aku sedikit pusing melihatnya, kami berlari-lari kecil ketika Nesia melihat lagi baju diskonan.

Baju diskonan.

Huh, kapan ya kita bisa pulang? Aku lapar.

"Gila Ini baju tadi sama dengan baju yang aku beli kemaren! Harganya lebih murah lagi! Tidak-tidak aku harus protes nih." Kupingku sepertinya perlu diperiksa ke dokter deh, lama-lama bisa tuli kalau deket nih cewek hobi diskonan ini, karena penasaran aku bertanya harga baju yang dibeli kemarin dan membandingkan harga baju yang di pegangnya.

Eh? Lo gila? Ini cuman beda 500 perak!

Sambil manyun-manyun ia memilah baju yang lain, bergumam betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini ketika harus bertemu dengan baju yang lebih murah dari aslinya, "Nes aku haus." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku pendam ternyata aku keluarkan juga hasratku dari tadi, aku butuh segelas air bro!. Eh Ia malah tidak bergeming sambil asyik bercakap-cakap dengan mbak-mbak menor bertuliskan _Cashier_ di dadanya.

Nes, kalau saja mall ini tidak ramai, aku gendong juga kamu keluar toko. Nesia yang dari tadi menyadari kelakuanku hanya menghela nafas "capek ya Neth?" mata cokelatnya membulat dan pipinya yang merona mengembung "enggak kok, cuman sedikit haus." Aku tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan "kalau begitu masih ada beberapa toko lagi yang belum aku datangi! Ayo~"

Bunuh aku sekarang.

"hehe Neth maaf ya, maaf banget nanti aku belikan kamu minum tetapi minumnya jangan di depan publik ya sayaaang~" pffftt wat? Enggak salah denger nih tadi ia ngomong apa? Sayang? Oh tuhan ralat permintaanku yang tadi.

Kami memasuki toko yang tidak terlalu ramai dan aku melirik salah satu baju yang dipajang, heh ini mirip baju tentara, maksa banget nih desaignernya bikin baju tentara dijadiin dress ckck.

"masih berapa baju lagi yang belum kau beli Nes?" tanyaku dan masih saja ada mbak-mbak genit melirik sambil bisik-bisik sama patung.

"kayaknya cuman satu deh, soalnya aku udah beli baju buat adik-adikku di toko online." Heh?

Apa aku sudah mengatakan wanita itu mahluk ribet?

Ini anak minta di grepe atau apa? Dalam hati aku merutuki _setelah-lebaran-aku-akan-menculikmu-Nes _lalu mencubit kedua pipinya "terus kenapa kita jelajahi toko-toko selama 5 jam cuman buat nyari _satu_ baju ajaa?! Kenapa enggak beli online jugaaa?!"aku mengerang protes

Nesia menundukkan wajahnya lalu meminta maaf karena ia hanya kepingin jalan-jalan "mumpung ada kau disini." Ucapnya, oh Mijn God demi daleman nesia yang polkadot, dia imut sekali, mana berani aku memarahinya dengan wajah yang seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu tersenyum "baiklah, sekarang apa lagi yang mau kau beli?" tanyaku

Ia berpikir sejenak lalu secercah wajah senang tergambar "ayo kita beli panci~" nah sekarang benda ini buat apaan?

"opor ayam lah! Kau enggak mau? Yasudah nanti jangan minta lho!"

Sore itu kami menghabiskan waktu berdebat bersama. Hei, tanggung jawab ya kalau kaki- ku beneran patah, dan aku berjanji kapten! Aku tidak akan mau jika ada seorang wanita-perempuan-remaja-banci sekalipun yang ngajak belanja lama-lama cuman buat nyari diskonan atau baju yang cocok, tidak akan pernah kapten!

Kecuali Nesia aku rela deh.


End file.
